


Drive and Hide

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown is on the run from Motormaster – this explains why. </p><p>Bonus scene from Chapter 2 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/179941">Recall</a> (please heed the content advice if you click).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive and Hide

“Breakdown!” Motormaster bellowed, his voice echoing through the corridors of the Nemesis. “You can drive, but you can’t hide!”

 _Yes I can_ , Breakdown thought. _Quite effectually_. But he didn’t put voice to the thought; gloating would have been a very bad plan with Motormaster’s foot a mere half mechanometer from his face. 

His engine rattled, and he tried to think calming thoughts. Five whole joors he’d evaded his commander. Five joors of racing and hiding and racing again. Vortex’s room was the best, with the big TV and the cute little Autobot prisoner. Motormaster and Vortex had a _thing_ ; Breakdown didn’t understand it, but it kept Motormaster off Combaticon territory. Just a shame there wasn’t as much of that now the team had moved to their own HQ. 

Megatron’s briefing room was also a good place to hide, under the podium or behind the back seats. So long as Soundwave wasn’t there, anyway. 

The hallway, however, wasn’t so great. But the empty storage locker was just large enough for him, if he folded himself up tight. All he needed was for Motormaster to give up and go away. 

“Breakdown!” Motormaster tried again, the storage locker vibrating with the force of his voice. He huffed. “Slaggin’ pain in the exhaust.” 

Breakdown’s public comm crackled. Oh frag. Stupid Wildrider! He cut the power, but too late. 

Motormaster bent down, a scowl on his lips and his violet optics ablaze. He glared at Breakdown through the grill at the base of the locker. 

There was no time to make a break for it. And no way he could get the leverage to launch himself through Motormaster’s legs to freedom; he’d wedged himself in far too tight. All he could do was wait and shiver as Motormaster tore the door from the front of his hiding place and seized him by the foot. 

“What the scrap is wrong with you?” Motormaster roared, and Breakdown’s processor reeled as his commander hauled him out, holding him upside down by the ankle. “You know you gotta have your wheels balanced every fraggin’ week. And every week I gotta chase your aft half my recharge cycle just to get you into medbay.”

Breakdown hung limp. He could activate his special engine vibrations, but that wouldn’t do him any good. “I don’t like Hook,” he stated. He didn’t like being upside down either, but Motormaster had legitimately caught him, so that was something he just had to put up with.

Motormaster sighed. “You think I give a scrap?” he said. But when he carried Breakdown to medbay, he didn’t just leave him there. He leant against the wall, arms crossed and a glower on his face that was two-thirds a threat, and stayed until the check-up was complete.


End file.
